Sense and Sensibility
by missmcweir
Summary: Just where is Dr. McKay, resident genius, sneaking to again? And who would have thought that he would indeed be well qualified as Edmund. Maybe Elizabeth, given her slightly unfair advantage, considering the insights she's been granted... Fluffy & complet
1. Lose your heart

_**Disclaimer**: I do not own the characters or the show._

_**Author's Note**: This is my first-ever Stargate Atlantis fanfiction, and I have thus decided to start easy... this is going to be just a little insight on what the team does when they are not discovering other planets, pretty unspectacular in a Hollywood sense. Nothing will explode or be shot. Probably. But there will be some Shakespeare and Austen - oh, and it is quite obviously McWeir. I might add chapters on other couples, if you like this one. Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

_**Rating**: Not quite sure, but PG-13 to be on the safe side..._

**Sense and Sensibility**

It is a truth universally acknowledged that a happy scientist must in want of some of his psychical saneness. Especially since said scientist was Dr Rodney McKay, as Major John Sheppard and Lieutenant Aiden Ford silently agreed. Moreover, because he was carrying a bunch of red English roses and the most detached smile ever seen in this part of the universe.

"Where did he get the roses from?" asked Sheppard (his thoughts being with Teyla, who surely would approve of this terrestrial habit) at the same time when Lt. Ford exclaimed: "Where is he going? "

Rodney Mc Kay was aware of none of this. In fact, he hadn't been aware of a lot in the last weeks – sure, he knew practically everything that was found and put into use in Atlantis, and absolutely everything about the stuff that was found and not put into use, because nobody could make it work. That was his job, after all. "Talk about job being in a galaxy farer away than the next post office or ATM is from me every time I happened to need them on earth..."he thought cynically, before correcting himself. A few weeks ago, he would have said that this occupation was his life, but he wasn't quite sure about that anymore. Now, it definitely had become a job, as he stopped in front of the door of his life...

"Knock-knock."

Rodney not only knew where to ring the doorbell, but also about 15 ways of how to open the door without knocking. Still, in this kind of situation he preferred the old-fashioned way. From the inside, he heard a distinct mumbling and then someone stating: "Here's a knocking indeed! If a man were porter of hell-gate, he should have old turning the key." He knocked again, and Dr. Elizabeth Weir opened the door, smiled slightly and asked him: "Who's there, i' the name of Beelzebub?" giving the reply herself: "Here's a physician that came in expectation of plenty: come in time; have napkins enow about you; here you'll sweat for't." before bursting in laughter. Rodney smiled – she definitely had a taste for Shakespearean situations, and having Macbeth recited about twice a day by Dr. Carrson made him appreciate this personalised edition. Plus she was laughing – it was rather rare that she forgot about the burden on her shoulder. He stepped closer and greeted his chief in command by wrapping his arms around her, whispering in her ear: "But this place is too cold for hell." Elizabeth sighed and whispered back: "I'll devil-porter it no further –ok?" "Hey, it's cute you're doing this! I just like you better as my spirited, beautiful Lizzie..." Rodney protested, loosening the embrace and handing her the flowers he had been hiding all along. "Roses, real English, smelling, red roses – Rodney, where did you get them from?" Elizabeth questioned.

Leading her back into the room after shutting the door, he told her everything about the interesting device he just had made work. "Basically, this machine will reproduce everything that you order it to – like flowers, food, tools, books... like everything rather small. It uses a small power input and a substance Teyla identified as "Sharla", which is a special kind of sediment often found on planets in this region. Everyone thought it wasn't useful, but it appears that it was of some value to the Ancients. We only found out how it worked today, and I thought you would like these." "Thank you, they are amazingly beautiful... that is so sweet of you" leaning back into the embrace. Rodney, being at the moment too embarrassed to actually pronounce what he had planned to say, just hugged her again. "What kind of a host am I" he heard her whisper, „I haven't even asked you to sit down." "So far, there was not much of a possibility", Rodney stated, slowly awakening back to some of his normal humour. "Well, now there is – I'll be right back..."

Two minutes later, Elizabeth returned with a tablet loaded with two cups of steaming coffee, a plate with some biscuits and chocolate, and a beautiful little Murano vase holding the roses. The small vase, a family hand down, was one of the very few personal items she had brought to Atlantis for all the memories connected do it and which she never had used nor knew when and how. "This seemed to be the perfect occasion to finally get it out of my trunk"." It does definitely look better than an empty tin, which would have been the only thing I could have provided you with" Rodney replied.

Soon the two of them were sitting next to each other on the couch, which showed some early design influence Rolf Benz might have liked – as it did seem as if the Ancients might have liked some of the contemporary designers. "Shall we continue our reading, _milady_?" Rodney inquired. Some weeks ago, they both have found themselves looking for the same book in the new Atlantis library, which had been set up by those who brought books and were tired of rereading them. Exchanging them definitely increased the spectre. Once they found it, Elizabeth had suggested reading it together, so that none of them had to wait. Since then, this had become a fairly regular practice between them, and they were currently in the middle of their second book together.

"Sure, _milord_" she replied "although it still strikes me that you of all would be heading for the complete works of Jane Austen..." "And why – is a man not allowed to show some sensibility if everything around is just focused on sense?" "Aye, and I wasn't going to criticise it – but we planned to finish the second volume tonight." "You definitely would be Elinor and not Marianne..."

Rodney picked up the volume and Elizabeth snuggled close and rested her head on his shoulder, as to able to see the text (and enjoy being in such close proximity to the man she secretly adored, she secretly admitted).

_**Author's Note**: What do you think? Worth continuing?_


	2. and come to your senses

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the characters or the show.

**Author's Note**: This is my first-ever Stargate Atlantis fanfiction, and I have thus decided to start easy... this is going to be just a little insight on what the team does when they are not discovering other planets, pretty unspectacular in a Hollywood sense. Nothing will explode or be shot. Probably. But there will be some Shakespeare and Austen - oh, and it starts with McWeir. The Sheyla part later on is dedicated to Furlingsarekittens as a special request – hope you like it!

**Rating**: Not quite sure, but PG-13 to be on the safe side...

Chapter 2: ... And come to your senses

It was Rodney's turn, and he started reading the chapter. They had been reading Mansfield Park after Sense and Sensibility, having agreed to save their absolute favourite, Pride and Prejudice, to the last.

Elizabeth liked the way Rodney would be calmer whenever he read these texts out. "No comparison to normal – day behaviour, when he is basically stressed and annoying. He always thinks that there is not enough time" she thought, slightly absent – minded before returning her thoughts on the story. Soon enough, they both were captured by the melody the words gave to Rodney's voice...

"_I only entreat everybody to believe that exactly at the time when it was quite natural that it should be so, and not a week earlier, Edmund ceased to care about Miss Crawford, and became as anxious to marry Fanny as Fanny herself could desire." _Rodney read, and both sat pondering the meaning for a minute without being aware of it. Such truth – and each wondered if they should ever come to that _time _when everything would appear to be perfectly natural and the only sensible thing to be expected... Rodney felt weak, wondering how he could suppose that Liz would ever feel for him the way he felt for her.

"Lizzie, would you do me the honour of reading the rest?" he managed to ask, and accepting this task under the condition of never again being called "Lizzie", she took the book and read the last two pages in her beautiful voice, until softly ending with the remark "Finis".

"That is so beautiful" both of them sighed, slowly returning from England to Atlantis, passing two centuries. However, Atlantis also had its needs, and the time to part and to get back into reality had come. Rodney got up, yawning a bit, the comfort of the couch having made him sleepy. Elizabeth walked him to the door, and just before opening, she embraced him, whispering: "Thank you again for the flowers..." " You are very welcome, I assure you" he replied. The door opened, and he exited and strolled towards his labs.

This was the moment John Sheppard had been waiting for – admittedly, for over 2 hours. Pondering over what the Doctor had been doing in Doctor Weir's quarters, he followed the scientist along the hallways. It was evident that there was a rather strong friendship between the two, despite Rodney's all-too-often ill-tempered humour and Elizabeth's fixation on professionalism - both of them were in the lead of a whole lot of people, and such a position certainly required a rather strong character. But the two of them a couple? "Impossible", he thought, being sure that either would have told him. Plus, they take their responsibilities far too serious. "Wait a minute, "he thought to himself, "I am myself ranking military now... Leader in that sense." This short interval of self-betrayal vanished momentarily, as he had long realized that he loved Teyla, leader of the Athosians...

A loud "Major Sheppard" exclaimed by said leading scientist rapidly brought him back to reality "why are following me?" "Oh, Rodney, nice to see you", John replied rather lamely, trying to look innocent. "What do you want?" the scientist asked, flustered by the evident confusion the major was in.

"Well, actually, hmmm... ok, let's put it this way... Ford and I saw you earlier this afternoon with a rose bouquet. "He finally muttered. "Spying on scientist, or what do you call it?" Rodney snapped. John blinked shortly, before admitting embarrassedly: "Actually, I wanted to ask where you got them from?" "What do you need flowers for?" Rodney asked, before realization dawned on his face and he was able to answer. "Oh, I see...you are lucky I am in good mood... come along."

On the way to the device, John admitted his plans: he had invited Teyla to a romantic dinner "in order to bring her terrestrial culture a bit closer – and I need some flowers for decoration reasons." "Tinned food, how romantic is that? " Rodney exclaimed, before John acknowledged that his idea of a menu had indeed been a bit more exclusive. "I asked some of the other Athosians what she liked, and made sure we would have it in stock – I was thinking I might use the cooking deice we found in one the rooms last Monday." "You _know_ how to cook Athosian food?" Rodney inquired, disbelief clearly showing on his face. "In fact, Halling was to come over with someone else to help me – wouldn't you like to join us?" John admitted, before grinning and adding: "You might learn something new even to you." "Well, Dinner is a very good idea – though maybe I need to change the menu a bit, "Rodney answered, imagining a table for two, candles lit, the incredible view from one of the balconies and an Atlantian sunset ... and Lizzie and him..."Let's go produce the flowers, to have time to prepare the rest..." "Rodney, you know what?" "Hmm?"

"This could be the beginning of a wonderful friendship!"

Finis


End file.
